It is known to provide vehicles with interior panels made out of expanded polypropylene (EPP). In agricultural vehicles, there is a need for interior panels which absorb sound and reduce noise level in the vehicle cab. However, EPP panels do not reduce noise levels in a vehicle interior.
It is known to attach acoustical material to interior panels. But, this requires secondary operations to mechanically fasten and/or adhesively bond the acoustical material to the back of the panels. These secondary operations complicate the assembly process, create additional cost, and result in a less reliable assembly.
A simpler, lower cost sound absorbing panel assembly is desired.